1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to float apparatus which may be anchored on the bottom of a lake so as to mark a particular or preselected reference point such as a "hot" fishing spot.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fishermen have long used various floats such as pieces of wood and empty bottles or jugs tethered by a line and weight over a preselected reference point on the lake bottom so that the float member floats on the surface to provide a visual signal to the fisherman concerning such preselected reference point.